Jellicle Fools
by HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus
Summary: Pouncival drags Tumblebrutus into once again trying to prank Mistoffelees. Let's see how long it takes this time for it to backfire.


**A/N:** You know what the prank is in this April Fools story? The fact that it's uploaded on April second, not April first. That's the prank. Not that I forgot to write it or anything. I intended to prank you. That's the reason.

oo0O0oo

"C'mon, Tumbles, it'll be fun."

"I don't know. Remember what he did to us on Halloween?"(1)

Pouncival pulled his brother's paw a bit harder. "Well we won't fall for that again, will we? Come on, Tumbles, why do you always have to be so boring?"

"You can be so stubborn, you know that?" Tumblebrutus sighed. "Fine, I'll go along with your little scheme that'll probably get us in trouble again, or worse, make Mistoffelees REALLY pissed."

"Ask me what my plan is."

"What?"

"Go on! Ask me what my plan is! Ask it!"

"Fine, geez!" He sighed again. "What is your plan, Pounce? We're all dying to find out."

"Well… Uh…"

"You don't have a plan?"

"I do! I just need… I need something to write…"

Pouncival looked around the garbage for about ten minutes, while Tumblebrutus slowly facepalmed in the background. He eventually pulled out a whiteboard and a marker.

"Okay, _hermano_ , here's the deal:" Pouncival drew two circle-ish shapes on the board and wrote P and T in them. "You," he said as he pointed at the shape with the T, "Will go and 'have a talk' with Misto. This, however, is of course just a part of my brilliant plot. While you are talking, you subtly lead him to this spot." Pounce pointed at a cross he had drawn in the lower left part of a rectangle-ish shape that was probably supposed to represent the Junkyard.

"Pounce, how in the name of the Everlasting Cat am I supposed to know where 'that spot' is?"

"I'll show you _più tardi_. Anyway, once you're there, you'll say the secret code word: 'I hear the gooseberries are doing well this year, and so are the mangos'."

"That's not a word, that's a sentence."

"Shush. Once you've said that, _moi_ , (he now pointed at the shape with the P) who will be standing in a hiding place high up, will unleash the Wrath of the Fairies upon him."

"The Wrath of the Fairies."

"Uh-huh."

"And that is…"

" _Das sind diese…_ "

"Will you stop saying random words in foreign languages? It's distracting and definitely not as cool as you think it is."

"Sorry. It's this." Pouncival held up a small box of glitter.

"Really?"

"This stuff sticks, Tumbles. It's a real pain to try and get it out of your fur. I once got a tiny amount on Tugger's mane and he didn't talk to me for the rest of the month."

"In that case, are you sure it's a good idea to use it on Misto? What if he gets, like, super mad at us?"

"Oh, come on, Brutus. You know he secretly likes to have glitter all over him. Didn't you see him last year during the Ball?" Pouncival put the glitter aside and picked up the board again. "You, of course, have to make sure you're in the safe zone outside the target area."

"Pounce, you're being very vague right now. Can we just, like, go over the plan step by step at the actual 'target area'?"

"Okay. Follow me." Pouncival walked off, leaving all the prank materials behind. Tumblebrutus obediently followed him through the Junkyard until they reached 'that spot'. There was a slightly overhanging chair above a small open space, perfect for unleashing Wrath of the Fairies.

"So this is where I'll be taking Misto?"

"Correct." Pounce pointed at the middle. "That's the target area where you have to get Misto by talking smoothly. Once he's there, you subtly back off 'till you're standing here," he showed. "Then you say the code word I mean sentence, and I'll unleash…"

"The Wrath of the Fairies."

"Yup."

"I think I get it. But say, Pounce, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Well, did you hear about Jemima?"

"No. What about her?"

"Well," Tumblebrutus started as he started pacing around slowly, Pouncival following him. "She told me that she saw Victoria who was talking to Etcetera about how Electra noticed that Bombalurina had mentioned that Jellylorum had a new rug in her den." He came to a halt and smiled at his brother.

"Okay, but why tell me this?"

"I just thought I'd mention. Say, this was the safe zone, is that correct?" Tumble asked, pointing at the floor her was standing on, a few feet away from Pouncival.

"Huh? Uh, yes, I think so…"

"Good. Oh, one more thing: 'My hovercraft is full of eels'."

"What is that supposed to meeeeaaaAAAAAHHHH!"

Pouncival yelled as a cloud of glitter descended onto him. He looked up and saw a black and white tom waving at him from the overhanging chair. Pounce looked down again and stared at his grinning brother. "Why you traitorous little piece of Pollicle-"

"I'm sorry, little brother," Tumblebrutus said between laughs, "He was one step ahead of you."

"That's right," Mistoffelees added from above. "I approached him first. Always be prepared for April Fools."

"Just wait, you little fuzzballs!" Pouncival yelled with one paw lifted in the air. "One day, I will play the biggest prank one you all! MWAHAHAHA-kegh!" His laughing was interrupted as he spat out a handful of fairy wrath.

"Maybe," Mistoffelees said. "Or maybe, you'll finally learn your lesson and realize that you can't prank the Original Conjuring Cat."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** (1) See 'Spooky Summonings and Stuff' by HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus.

Don't worry, Pounce, I don't mean to make fun of you or make you look stupid. I love you, buddy.


End file.
